En tus sueños (Raven x Beast Boy)
by Kuki4982
Summary: Tras tener en repetidas ocasiones el mismo sueño, Chico Bestia comienza a preocuparse, y mientras trata de descubrir lo que significa, se encontrará con lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.
1. El sueño de Chico Bestia

Hola a todos! ^w^ hace muchos años que no escribía ningún fic w pero he estado leyendo algunos y eso me animo a retomar la escritura ;w; así que decidí escribir un fic Raven x Chico Bestia ^^ espero que llegue a gustarles.

dicho esto, comenzamos

-  
CAPITULO 1: El sueño de Chico Bestia

Desde hace varios días que tenía el mismo sueño. Se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, sin poder distinguir nada. Se sentía perdido, desorientado y solo.

- Hola? Hay alguien?- gritaba en medio de la oscuridad, esperando recibir una respuesta, pero nadie contestaba.

Luego de dar unos pasos en la oscuridad se encontraba siempre con la misma figura, quién aunque no viera su rostro, él era capaz de identificar inmediatamente, con su capucha y su capa azul, ondeando como a causa del viento, y a pesar de toda la oscuridad, una luz dorada brillaba misteriosamente alrededor de ella.

-Raven?- pregunto Chico Bestia…aunque podía apostar por todo el tofu del mundo que era ella.  
La muchacha se bajo la capucha y volteo inmediatamente para mirarlo, mientras lo contemplaba con una gran y bella sonrisa, se veía verdaderamente hermosa, como él nunca antes la había visto, para empezar, el jamás la vio sonreír de esa forma, y su mirada era profundamente dulce y enternecida.

Él se sentía tan cautivado por aquella imagen, que casi sin pensarlo, se acercaba más y más a ella, para poder contemplarla mejor, al punto de que sus rostros casi se rosaban.  
Ella lo tomaba de las manos aún sonriente, y sin que ninguno de los dos se dijera nada, sus labios se fundían en un beso, el más maravilloso de los besos…

- AAAAAAH!- gritó de pronto al despertar alarmado – Oh! Viejo!- dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza y volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

Había tenido tantas veces aquel sueño, que ya estaba comenzando a sentirse asustado, no le molestaba haber soñado lo mismo tantas veces, tampoco le preocupaba mucho sentirse solo en la oscuridad de su sueño (al final siempre se encontraba con ella y eso lo hacía sentirse mejor)… pero… Raven?... ¿Porque Raven? Y porque él la besaba?

Encendió las luces, se sentó en su cama y contemplo unos segundos el desorden de su habitación… no podía seguir teniendo ese sueño ¿Qué tal si significaba algo grave? ¿Qué tal si él o Raven corrían algún peligro, y ese sueño era algún tipo de advertencia? Chico Bestia no solía tener sueños premonitorios pero ¿Qué otra cosa podría significar un beso que todos sabían que nunca ocurriría en la realidad?

Pensó que quizá tenía que comentárselo a sus amigos, pero… ¿A quién de ellos se lo diría?  
Definitivamente no a Raven, quizá ella se lo tomaría a mal, le propinaría un buen golpe y le diría que deje de decir tonterías. De alguna manera, la idea de que Raven considerase su sueño una tontería hizo que se sientiera un poco mal.

Luego pensó en Robin, últimamente él estaba demasiado concentrado en las misiones. Demente Mod se les había escapado ya en tres ocasiones diferentes y eso estaba comenzando a molestarlo bastante, incluso en una ocasión hasta le grito a Starfire, tuvieron una fuerte discusión, que los mantuvo distanciados un buen tiempo, luego por fortuna, lograron reconciliarse, pero aquellas discusiones dieron lugar a momentos muy tensos para todo el grupo.  
Robin, sin lugar a dudas, ya tenía bastantes problemas como para que él los molestará con los suyos.

Cyborg era su mejor amigo, tal vez si había alguien con quien podía hablarlo, ese era él. Pero no podía evitar pensar que su amigo encontraría su sueño como motivo de burla, ya casi podía imaginárselo diciéndole:  
- Uuuuuuuuh! Parece que Bestita esta enamorado !  
Chico Bestia sacudió su cabeza sonrojado y volvió a recostarse, él no podía contárselo a Cyborg.

Por último pensó en Starfire, ella a lo mejor sería comprensiva y seguramente no se burlaría, además ella era de otro planeta, probablemente ella podría analizar su sueño desde otro punto de vista y para nada romántico… porque, no era nada romántico ¿verdad?

Con este ultimo pensamiento cerro sus ojos y volvió a sumergirse en un profundo sueño…  
Nuevamente la oscuridad, nuevamente ella, nuevamente su hermosa sonrisa, nuevamente volvían a besarse


	2. ¿Para que son los amigos?

Veo que no recibí ningún comentario TwT aún así continuaré el cap 2 ... ojalá les guste QwQ

CAPITULO 2: ¿Para qué son los amigos?

-Chico Bestia! Despierta  
La voz de Cyborg sonaba fuertemente mientras golpeaba la puerta  
-AAAAH! Por qué? Por qué te estoy besando de nuevo?!- gritó Chico Bestia alarmado al despertar, luego de tener el mismo sueño.  
Un breve silencio se escucho, - … - y luego, Cyborg habló  
- Lo que besarás es mi puño en tu cara si no sales en este mismo momento  
-Cyborg? –Chico Bestia estaba completamente avergonzado – E-escuchaste lo que…  
- Robin quiere vernos a todos ahora, es sobre Demente Mod y dice que es importante, esta verdaderamente insoportable.  
-Cielos! – Replicó Chico Bestia – se está obsesionando con eso  
-Lo sé y va a estar muy molesto si no vamos allá ahora  
-De acuerdo! De acuerdo! Ya voy-

Chico Bestia y Cyborg se reunieron junto a los demás. Starfire y Raven estaban sentadas en el sofá y Robin parado frente a ellas. Los recién llegados, se sentaron junto a las chicas.  
Chico Bestia observó por un momento fugaz a Raven, ella lo miro y él aparto la mirada repentinamente sonrojado.

-Tardaste demasiado Chico Bestia, estaba comenzando a impacientarme- Dijo Robin con evidente mal humor  
-Oye viejo, tranquilízate, no tuve una buena noche  
-No eres el único con problemas Chico Bestia, MIENTRAS TU DORMIAS TRANQUILAMENTE, GENTE INDEFENSA FUE ASALTADA, DEMENTE MOD SIGUE SUELTO, Y NOSOTROS NO HICIMOS NADA PARA…  
-Basta…- dijo Raven tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie al ver que Robin subía cada vez más su tono de voz  
-Tal vez ustedes no se toman en serio su deber de héroes, pero YO SI- gritó Robin  
-Basta por favor! No quiero más discusiones- Se lamentó Starfire, su expresión de preocupación al parecer, hizo entrar en razón a Robin. Raven volvió a sentarse  
-Que vengas aquí y nos grites no servirá de nada, Demente Mod continua libre y si queremos atraparlo, tenemos que comportarnos como un equipo, sin discusiones.

Mientas hablaba, Chico Bestia miró a Raven sonrojado y con cierta admiración, en esos momentos, ella parecía mejor líder que Robin.  
Hubo un silencio tenso después de las palabras de Raven. Chico Bestia se sentía incomodo, así que decidió romper el silencio con un chiste  
-Aaaaaam… por cierto, saben por qué la paloma blanca miro al cielo?

-Porque quería ver su reflejo! Jajajaja  
Nadie rió  
-Aaaah, ¿entienden? Paloma… blanca…reflejo…cielo…nubes…  
-No es un buen momento- dijo Raven con su voz monótona y la expresión con la suele mirarlo. Chico Bestia se quedo mirando el suelo con expresión de perrito regañado

-Chicos… lo siento… yo…- Starfire corrió a abrazar a Robin interrumpiéndolo  
-Te estas esforzando mucho Robin - Robin aparto a Star suavemente  
-Lo siento-dijo –necesito estar solo

Sin decir nada más Robin se marcho y Starfire fue tras él  
-AAAAAH genial!- gruñó Cyborg –primero nos reúne aquí, luego nos grita, y luego se va? ¿Qué cree que somos?  
-No es un buen momento- volvió a decir Raven, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a Cyborg  
-Genial!- dijo Cyborg, sarcástico y algo molesto –bien, iré a reajustar algunos engranes del auto T, quizás eso me calme

Cyborg se marchó, dejando solo a Chico Bestia con Raven, quien se sento a su lado.  
-Espero que Robin este bien  
-Lo estará  
Permanecieron un momento en silencio, Chico Bestia se sintió algo incomodo, Demente Mod no le preocupaba más que su sueño  
-Entonces… ¿Por qué has tenido una mala noche?  
-Ah? ¿Qué?- El corazón de Chico Bestia comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, no se esperaba que Raven fuera a preguntarle sobre eso.  
-Yo-yo-yo…  
-puedes contarme- dijo Raven mirándolo fijamente  
-He tenido unos sueños extraños- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa  
-¿Qué tipo de sueños?- pregunto ella, y su semblante se noto algo preocupado  
-Ah… ya sabes… sueños… cosas sin sentido que tal vez nunca sucedan  
Raven se noto aún más preocupada y se colocó su capucha, Chico Bestia creyó verla sonrojada por unos segundos  
-También tuve algunos sueños extraños  
-¿Qué tipo de sueños?- pregunto Chico Bestia alarmado. Por un momento tuvo la loca idea de que Raven había tenido el mismo sueño  
-No quieres saberlo- dijo Raven poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta  
-Raven?  
-si?- se detuvo  
-Em… gracias por lo que le dijiste a Robin, bueno… ya sabes… te veías… eso fue muy genial

Raven no dijo nada y se marcho de la habitación principal. Chico Bestia se quedo atonito, pero pronto reaccionó  
-AAAAAAH! Rayos! Eso fue tan estúpido! ¿Por qué demonios le dije eso?!

Ciertamente tenía que hablar de su sueño con alguien, pero Starfire ahora estaría ocupada con Robin y no podría escucharlo.  
Estaba a punto de caer al borde de la desesperación, cuando, como por bendición del cielo, fue Starfire quien entró en la habitación  
-Staaaaaaaaar!- dijo Bestia muy emocionado, los ojos le brillaban de alegría, pero su emoción disminiyo poco a poco cuando vio la expresión de tristeza de su amiga.  
-Robin dijo que quiere estar solo, pero que luego volverá a reunirse con nosotros, para contarnos lo que debe decirnos  
-Lo siento Star…  
-Esta bien, no es tu culpa- Star intentaba sonreír –Robin se a tomado esto muy en serio, ni siquiera creo que Demente Mod represente una gran amenaza, pero cuando se lo comente volvió a molestarse conmigo

Sedita, pasaba por ahí y Star lo tomo en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba con melancolía. Se veía tan deprimida que Chico Bestia no quiso contarle su problema  
-Sabes, a veces Robin simplemente no soporta que le ganen, está molesto porque un villano como Demente Mod se nos escapo un par de veces, pero no te preocupes, lo atraparemos, y Robin estará bien, y luego ustedes podrán ir al cine, tomarse de la mano, besarse y bueno… ya sabes, esas cosas que ustedes siempre hacen- dijo Chico Bestia con un tono de voz picara mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas de una forma muy chistosa

Starfire soltó una risita y se noto algo más alegre.  
-Gracias Chico Bestia!-  
-Oye! Para qué son los amigos?- dijo alegremente-y… hablando de amigos…  
Chico Bestia se rasco la cabeza, mirando hacía otra dirección sonrojado, esto hizo que Starfire se intrigará

-Ocurre algo con los amigos?  
-Si, bueno, no, más o menos, es que… hay algo que me preocupa y pensé que a lo mejor… podrías… ayudarme?  
-Claro que si!- dijo Star muy animada de que su amigo confiara en ella

Chico Bestia le conto todo acerca de su sueño, de lo que había soñado ya varías veces y que aquello le preocupaba  
-Y bueno… ¿Tú qué piensas?  
-mmm- Star pensó unos segundos –no has pensado que quizás comienzas a tener sentimientos especiales por nuestra amiga?- se sonrojó un poco al decir esto último  
-Ella no me gusta!- chillo Chico Bestia muy infantilmente, pero completamente sonrojado  
-Oh!- dijo Star intentando disimular la risa –bueno, en mi planeta soñar con alguien reiteradas veces puede representar una especie de comunicación telepática con personas con quien tengas un vinculo fuerte. Tal vez tienes estos sueños, porque de alguna forma intentas comunicarte con Raven o quizá ella quiere comunicarse contigo…seguramente inconscientemente

Sedita paso ahora al regazo de Chico Bestia.  
Aquello no tenía mucho sentido, si Raven quería decirle algo, o si él quisiera decirle algo a Rae, solo tenían que decírselo y ya… después de todo, vivían en la misma casa  
-Pero… y que hay del beso?  
-bueno… si ella no te gusta…  
-No!  
-Bueno…mmm … quizá el beso represente algún otro tipo de mensaje, o un intercambio de información como el que realizamos en mi planeta con el contacto labial- concluyó Star con una sonrisa inocente  
-"no creo que sea eso"- penso para si Chico Bestia, pero no le dijo nada a Starfire para no desanimarla –gracias Star- añadió al fin  
-Para qué son los amigos?- dijo ella sonriente  
Él también le sonrió y de pronto la alarma roja comenzó a sonar.

-Titanes! Problemas!- dijo Robin desde el comunicador


	3. El plan de Demente Mod

whaaaaaa! gracias a todos por los comentarios ;w; en breve les contesto a todos x3 mientras, aquí les dejo el cap 3 ... espero que les guste  
**-**

**CAPITULO 3: El plan de Demente Mod.**

- Entonces... ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó Chico Bestia al resto del equipo que lo acompañaba en el auto T. Robin había decidido que viajaran todos allí, para poder contarles lo que había averiguado sobre Demente Mod.

- La señal proviene desde el aeropuerto- explico Cyborg- aún no entiendo que es lo que quiere ese loco ingles en ese lugar  
- No tengo idea- dijo Robin- Pero los robos de Demente Mod no fueron casuales, todos ellos estan conectados  
- La joya de Phantasos del museo- dijo Raven  
- El manto griego de la verdad que trajeron los historiadores a la ciudad- añadió Starfire  
- Y un generador de energía de 44200 volteos del taller de ingeniería avanzada- concluyó Cyborg.  
- Y qué con todo eso?- Preguntó Chico Bestia, había sido el único que aún no lo entendía

- En serio... ¿Aún no sabes lo que significa?- inquirió Cyborg  
- Aaam...  
- La joya de Phantasos y el manto de la verdad son dos elementos de la cultura griega- explicó por cuarta vez Robin- la leyenda dice que fueron utilizados en la antigüedad, para manipular a las personas, aunque no se sabe como exactamente.  
- Y eso es malo porque...?- Chico Bestia seguía sin entender  
-Imagina que Demente Mod descubriera como funcionan, ¿Qué crees que haría con ellos? guardarlos para decorar su árbol de navidad?- le dijo Raven sarcasticamente  
- Apuesto a que se verían terribles en un árbol de navidad... sería extraño que los use para eso en vez de para tomar el control de la ciud... ooooh, no, espera, ya entendí  
- Ains - suspiró Raven ante el tonto comentario de Chico Bestia, quien rascaba su cabeza, mientras una gota de sudor caía de su rostro y reía nerviosamente

- Y... ¿Qué creen que busque en el aeropuerto?- pregunto él, ahora con un poco más de seriedad  
- No lo sabemos, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con el generador de energía, no creo que sea nada bueno...  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Robin al ver que Cyborg se detenía en seco  
- La señal desapareció- explico este  
- ¿QUÉ?- gritó Robin  
- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso ya se ha marchado?- Pregunto Star  
- No lo creo- Dijo Cyborg- a lo mejor ya se dio cuenta que vamos tras él, quizá...

Pero Cyborg no pudo terminar la frase, un rayo de color rojo impacto de lleno en el frente del auto, que comenzó a expulsar humo.  
- AAAAAAAH! MI BEBE!- lloriqueó Cyborg, mientras él y los demás se apresuraban a salir del auto, tan pronto estaban fuera, se vieron rodeados por los robots de Demente Mod  
- Desde cuando pueden lanzar esos rayos?- dijo Chico Bestia  
- Acababa de reajustar sus sistemas y de encerarlo- continuó lloriqueando Cyborg.

De pronto la risa exasperante de Demente Mod se oyó por los alrededores  
- jajajaja... Díganme, ¿Cuántos Titanes se necesitan para guiarlos a una trampa?  
- Sal de donde estés cobarde!- exigió Robin  
- Solo los que sean lo suficiente estúpidos para ir corriendo tras una señal falsa- concluyó Demente Mod, apareciendo entre los robots, con su aspecto juvenil

- El viejo no es un viejito!- Exclamó Chico Bestia  
- Pero cómo?- preguntó Star  
- Titanes, lindos e ingenuos titanes- dijo el ahora joven Mod, con un tono burlon- no tienen idea de lo poderosos que son la joya de Phantasos y el manto de la verdad cuando además tienen algo como esto.

Demente Mod enseño una especie de bola de cristal de color negro, que sostenía con firmeza en su mano derecha  
- Mi última adquisición- exclamó- la esfera de Neolaía, que me permitió tomar la juventud de mis victimas, desde sus más profundos sueños y esperanzas, accediendo a ellos gracias a la joya y el manto

Así Demente Mod les enseño a través de una pantalla, como sus victimas yacían en el suelo, unos jóvenes de aspecto cansado, que no se veían como ancianos, sin embargo, parecían vacios, casi sin alma, como si la juventud y la vida se les hubiera arrebatado de manera interna  
- Es... horrible...- gimió Starfire  
- Regresarás a esos chicos a la normalidad, o si no...- amenazó Robin  
- Ah, ah, ah- interrumpió Demente Mod- me encantaría quedarme a jugar con mis estudiantes favoritos, pero ya tengo la juventud que necesito, así que ahora... en cuanto conecte mi generador de energía en la principal fuente electrica de la ciudad, podré expandir los poderes de mis nuevos juguetes y toda la ciudad caerá rendida a mis pies

Demente Mod se escabulló y antes de que los titanes pudieran seguirlos se vieron atacados por los nuevos rayos de los robots de Mod  
- Titanes al ataque!

Los robots los superaban en número  
Chico Bestia se transformó en tiranosaurio Rex y derrivó a varios de ellos, pero uno de los rayos le dio directo a los ojos provocandole un gran dolor  
- Mis ojos!- gritó él tomando su forma humana- No veo! no veo- alarmado, tironeó de lo primero que encontró con sus manos, que resulto ser la capa de Raven que volaba cerca de él. Intento sujetarse de su capa, y Raven, completamente desprevenida, cayó de espaldas sobre él

Al sentir a alguien sobre él, Chico Bestia la abrazo por la cintura aún sin poder ver, no demoró en darse cuenta que se trataba de una de las chicas  
- Raven?- dijo- o tal vez Starfire?... no, espera, Star no usa capa  
- CHICO BESTIA CUIDADO!- le grito irritada Raven aún en sus brazos, al ver que dos robots se dirigían hacía ellos, estos fueron derrivados por Cyborg y Starfire  
- Tal vez quieran dejar los abrazos para otro momento- les dijo Cyborg

Raven, avergonzada y molesta le dio un codazo a Chico Bestia, quién la soltó al instante y ambos se levantaron del suelo  
- son mis ojos Raven! No puedo ver!  
- Raven! ayudalo!- ordenó Robin que peleaba con otros dos robots

Raven uso su telekinesis y transporto a un Chico Bestia a otro lugar cerca de allí  
- ¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto  
- Un callejon- dijo ella- ahora quédate quieto... curaré tus ojos  
Chico Bestia sintió como las manos de Raven se posaban sobre sus parpados cerrados, y cuando las aparto, él abrió sus ojos y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la visión  
- Eres fantastica Raven!- dijo Chico Bestia y la abrazó muy contento  
- Dos abrazos en un día es demasiado- dijo Raven tratando de conservar la calma y por alguna razón la energía de sus poderes hizo estallar unos botes de basura  
- Lo siento, lo siento- dijo él apartándose aún alegremente- es solo que creí que me quedaría ciego para siempre  
- No lo agradezcas

Raven le sonrío levemente y Chico Bestia le contesto con una amplía sonrisa, pero pronto se vieron interrumpidos por otro par de robots que entraron al callejón  
- Azarath Metrion Zinthos!- dijo ella intentando inmovilizar a uno de ellos con su energía obscura, de pronto Chico Bestia notó que el otro robot la apuntaba directamente con su cañón de rayos  
- Raven!- gritó y convirtiéndose en hipopótamo se interpuso y abrió enormemente su boca tragando el rayo que iba dirigido hacía Raven.

Chico Bestia volvió a tomar su forma humana y cayó sentado al suelo, lagrimeando abrió su boca y una enorme cantidad de humo comenzó a salir de la misma.**  
**  
Raven había logrado inmovilizar al otro robot, y con toda su fuerza lo arrojó en contra del robot que preparaba su segundo rayo, derribandolos a ambos contra el muro.  
Rápidamente Raven fue a socorrer a su compañero y se arrodillo junto a él  
- ¿Pog cue demoguios tiegue cue pasagüe egto a mi?- protesto aún con humo en su boca  
- No querrás que coloque mis manos ahí dentro ¿verdad?-  
- Ogüe! go te salgüe!  
- Aaahm...- se lamento Raven y luego colocó sus manos sobre la lengua de Chico Bestia para curarlo

Pronto Chico Bestia pudo volver a hablar normalmente  
- Estupendo!- dijo muy alegre- Gracias Raven!  
- Que asco...- dijo Raven observando sus manos cubiertas de baba

- Amigos ¿Estan a salvo?- irrumpió Starfire en el callejon- ya hemos derribado a todos los robots  
- Genial!- dijo él  
- Quiero una toalla- dijo ella **  
**


	4. Sal de mi cabeza

Hola a todos :D lamento la demora con el fic TwT tuve algunos días ocupados (cuestiones de trabajo y estudio ^^UUu) no me he olvidado de este fic ;A; aquí estoy lista para seguir con el capitulo 4 ^^ espero que les llegué a gustar, luego contesto comentarios aqui mismo :3

**CAPITULO 4: Sal de mi cabeza**

Tan pronto como Cyborg pudo reparar el auto se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la central electrica de la ciudad, que se encontraba al Norte, tenían que llegar ahí antes que Demente Mod, o pronto toda la ciudad estaría bajo su control.

- No lo entiendo- dijo Chico Bestia- Demente Mod siempre hipnotizaba a todos con sus ondas hipnoticas...  
- No, solo a tí- se burlo Cyborg, provocando una rabieta en Chico Bestia  
- A lo que me refiero...- continuó Chico Bestia tratando de ignorar a Cyborg- es que si ya puede controlar a la ciudad con su hipnosis, entonces, porque esta usando esas cosas?  
- No conocemos el poder de esos objetos- le explicó Raven- quizás Demente Mod encontró algo más peligroso que la hipnosis  
- Sea lo que sea tenemos que detenerlo de inmediato- dijo furioso Robin golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la central de energía, se sorprendieron cuando al ingresar se encontraron en una gran sala de paredes blancas con muchas puertas y escaleras. Similar a aquel lugar donde enfrentaron a Demente Mod por primera vez

- Oh no! no de nuevo!- dijo Cyborg  
- Este sujeto necesita renovar sus estrategias- agregó Chico Bestia  
- vaya, vaya, vaya, los he estado esperando  
El rostro de Demente Mod apareció a través de una pantalla gigante  
- decidí que antes de tomar el control de la ciudad, acabaré con ustedes de una vez por todas, y lo haré con mis nuevos juguetes ¿Que tal?  
- No te saldrás con la tuya!- dijo Robin  
- Niño tonto! que no ves que ya me salí con la mía?

Demente Mod, acciono el generador de energia que estaba sujeto a la joya de Phantasos y el manto de la verdad, estos comenzaron a emitir una especie de nuevas ondas hipnoticas, de un extraño color entre morado y rojo intenso  
- Cuidado!- advirtio Robin- No miren la pantalla!

Pero Chico Bestia ya la había mirado, y se encontraba completamente bajo su control. Él había caido en otras ocasiones, bajo el control hipnotico de Mod, en el cual permanecía en una especie de trance, era como permanecer con la mente en blanco. Sin embargo fue diferente esta vez. Él se encontraba completamente consciente, pero ya no estaba en aquella habitación blanca con escaleras y puertas, sus amigos tampoco estaban allí. Su mente había viajado a otro lugar, un pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó  
- Estas en la profunda verdad de tus sueños y recuerdos- la voz de Mod sonaba desde el interior de su cabeza- Tus temores, tus más profundos deseos, todo esta aquí...  
- Un segundo...¿Qué estas haciendo tú en mi cabeza?!- protestó el chico verde  
- No te preocupes, tan pronto como tome el control total de tu mente, estarás bajo mi control, seguirás mis ordenes y aniquilarás a tus amigos y luego, cuando ya no me sirvas, quizás me quede con tu juventud interior jajaja- rió Demente Mod macabramente

- VIEJO LOCO! SAL DE MI CABEZA!- Chico Bestia enfureció y se transformo en un gorila, muy furioso comenzó a dar golpes contra las paredes, pero al hacerlo sintió unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza  
- AAAARGH!- gruño de dolor el gorila  
- Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, estas en contacto directo con tu mente- explico la voz de Mod- cualquier daño que provoques solo te lo harás a ti mismo  
- DEJAME IR!- se quejó Chico Bestia volviendo a ser humano  
- lo haré, no te preocupes, tan pronto como vea lo que hay en tu mente

Así, las paredes se desvanecieron y Chico Bestia vio pasar frente a él miles de imagenes, Cyborg venciendolo en un juego de carreras, comiendo pizza con sus amigos, los rostros de sus padres llorando mientras le aplicaban una medicina experimental, el día que dejo a la patrulla, Terra sonriendo a su lado, cantando en un karaoke de Tokyo... a esos recuerdos también se le sumaron los recuerdos de sus sueños, nadando como un delfín, comiendo la porción de pizza más grande del mundo, venciendo él solo a una multitud de villanos peligrosos... hasta que, en un momento, la lluvia de imágenes se detuvo en su sueño más recurrente: se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, sin poder distinguir nada, se sentía perdido, desorientado y solo...

- NO!- gritó al darse cuenta de donde estaba -TÚ NO VERÁS ESTO!  
Chico Bestia estaba aterrado, sabía que había entrado en aquel sueño sobre Raven, y no quería que Demente Mod lo viera en absoluto  
- SAL DE MI CABEZA!- volvió a gritar- O POR LO MENOS, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!

La voz de Mod ya no le contestaba, acaso se habría ido? o tal vez seguía ahí, expectante  
- Muy bien... de acuerdo Garfield tranquilo- se dijo a si mismo- solo tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí, sin que esto acabe como en mi sueño- tragó saliva y comenzo a caminar en la oscuridad en busca de una salida, pero mientras más caminaba, más se sumergía en la oscuridad, y se sentía cada vez más desolado y perdido  
- Raven?- dijo en un momento- si estas por ahí, este sería un buen momento para que aparezcas

¿Qué estaba diciendo? se suponía que él no tenía que encontrar a Raven, si lo hacía, la besaría como en su sueño y entonces Demente Mod lo vería...  
Pero se sentía tan solo y angustiado en ese lugar, que realmente quería encontrar a Raven, cuando ella le sonreía en sus sueños, toda su angustía desaparecía, él no quería que Demente Mod lo viera besar a Raven, pero tampoco quería seguir sintiéndose así. Dejo de caminar sin saber que hacer. Se sentía insignificante, débil e idiota.

- CHICO BESTIA! REACCIONA!- escucho una voz en medio de la oscuridad  
- Raven?  
- DESPIERTA CHICO BESTIA! SOMOS NOSOTROS! SOMOS TUS AMIGOS!  
- Chicos! ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde estan?

La voz sonaba como a la lejanía, pero él no sabía de donde provenía. De pronto, una figura similar a la de un cuervo se aparecio frente a él, se veía como un holograma borroso.  
- Chico bestia tienes que reaccionar!  
- Raven? eres tú? ¿Qué esta pasando?  
- REACCIONA!

Chico Bestia abrió los ojos de repente y se volvió a encontrar en la habitación de las puertas y escaleras, sus amigos lo observaban alarmados.  
- Logre regresarlo- dijo Raven agitada  
- Raven! ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Chico Bestia asustado- ¿Qué fue lo que paso chicos?  
- CHICO BESTIA HAS VUELTO!- dijo Starfire volando feliz hacía él y abrazandolo fuertemente hasta casi romperle los huesos  
- Ugh, Star... no respiro...- gimió  
Ella lo soltó y él tomó una gran bocanada de aire

- Esta nueva onda hipnótica es más peligrosa de lo que pensabamos- dijo Robin  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto asustado Chico Bestia  
- Te pusiste como loco y comenzaste a atacarnos- explicó Cyborg- parece que estabas bajo el control de Demente Mod, no pudimos traerte de vuelta con un simple chiste...  
- Raven usó sus poderes para contactar con tu mente- continuó Robin- pero no fue fácil...

Raven que continuaba muy agitada se arrodillo en el suelo  
- Raven! estas bien?- Chico Bestia corrió hacía ella y se agacho a su lado, colocando su mano sobre su espalda  
- Estoy bien...- dijo ella aún agitada- creo que esa cosa que te controlaba absorbió mucho de mi energía, solo necesito descansar  
La mirada de Raven se veía completamente agotada y débil

"Soy un idiota" pensó Chico Bestia "ella se arriesgo para ayudarme, y yo solo estaba preocupado porque Demente Mod no viera ese tonto sueño"  
- Raven... lo sient...

Pero antes de que Chico Bestia terminase de disculparse, Raven callo inconsciente en sus brazos.

...

**y ese fue el cap ^u^ pobrecita Raven u.u ... bueno, contesto sus comentarios:**

** Pacificgirl21**: gracias :D jajaja xD que bueno que te hizo reír ^^

** RavenYaz:** jajaja xD tipico de ellos xD muchas gracias por leer :D

** pauu-codu:** wah! muchas gracias :'D me alegro mucho de que te guste *w* espero que lo sigan leyendo ^^

** akalary:** ooooh muchas gracias ;/u/; me alegro muchisimo de que te guste x3 pronto estará la conti de este cap tambien.


	5. Solo un tonto sueño

siguiendo con el fic xD luego contesto sus comentarios ^^ a decir verdad, este es mi capitulo favorito de todos los que subí hasta ahora x33333 espero que a ustedes tambien llegue a gustarles ^u^

**CAPITULO 5: Solo un tonto sueño.**

- Raven! Raven! Raven!- repetía una y otra vez Chico Bestia samarreandola, mientras sus amigos observaban alarmados- reacciona!  
- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo Cyborg  
- ¿Porqué no despierta? - dijo Chico Bestia.  
Para él, ver a Raven así fue lo peor que le sucedió en todo el día. El único responsable de que ella se encontrará así era él, por haber sido tan idiota al dejarse hipnotizar, por preocuparse por un estúpido sueño mientras era utilizado para atacar a sus amigos, ¿quién sabe lo que habría pasado si Raven no lo sacaba de aquel trance? quizás hubiera cometido una atrocidad, y ahora... ahí estaba ella... inconsciente, sobre sus brazos

- Creo que solo esta desmayada- dijo Robin, luego de inspeccionarla un poco  
- Tal vez solo necesite descansar- dijo Starfire  
- ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?- volvió a preguntar Cyborg  
- Esta claro lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Robin- debemos buscar el generador de energía y destruirlo, recuperar la joya de Phantasos y el manto de la verdad, y quitarle a Demente Mod la esfera de Neolaía  
- Mis sensores detectan más de cuatro fuentes diferentes de energía, no sé cual de todos ellos será el principal- chequeó Cyborg  
- Entonces nos separaremos hasta encontrarlo- continuo Robin- solo necesitamos las coordenadas  
- Tengan cuidado, seguramente habrá muchas trampas- advirtió Starfire  
- Yo me quedaré cuidando a Raven  
Al parecer todos habían olvidado el pequeño detalle de Raven, a ecepción de Chico Bestia que se había arrodillado junto a ella recostando su cabeza sobre sus piernas

- Chico Bestia, ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Robin- Starfire o Cyborg podrían quedarse con ella  
- ella esta así por mi culpa. . .  
- ¿Pero que sucedera si vuelven a hipnotizarte con esa cosa?- dijo Cyborg  
- Eso no sucederá, no dejaré que vuelvan a entrar en mi cabeza- Chico Bestia sonaba muy firme- ustedes vayan a buscar el generador, yo me quedaré con Raven hasta que despierte, y luego nos uniremos a ustedes

Cyborg y Starfire miraron a Robin con evidente preocupación, luego de unos segundos de meditabundo silencio, él por fin hablo  
- Bien...-dijo- ante cualquier problema, no dudes en llamarnos  
- Estaremos bien- le contesto el chico a su líder  
Así, el resto de los titanes salió por diferentes puertas, dejando a Chico Bestia solo con Raven.

Él la recosto sobre una pared y se sentó a su lado.  
Aunque Demente Mod y sus robots no dieron señales de aparecerse, él estaba bastante alerta, si volvían a exponer aquella onda hipnótica, quizás el podría convertirse en murciélago, podría percibir las ondas sin necesidad de verlas y guiarse con su ultrasonido, pero como murciélago le sería díficil defenderse y debía proteger a Raven, tendría que cerrar los ojos cada vez que necesite transformarse en algún animal grande y atacar a ciegas. No sonaba fácil pero era lo único que se le ocurría, para una situación como esa. Sin embargo, pasaron varias horas sin que ocurra nada ¿Estarían bien sus amigos? ¿Habrían encontrado algo?

Suspiró y luego observó a Raven, que seguía inconsciente a su lado ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría así? ... se detuvo a pensar en la Raven de su sueño, era tan hermosa y resplandeciente, aunque, a decir verdad, la Raven real no era nada fea, solo que él nunca se había detenido a observarla con atención, Raven se veía como si estuviera plácidamente dormida, sumergida en una profunda paz. Un mechón morado de cabello calló sobre su rostro grisáceo, Chico Bestia acerco su mano al rostro de Raven y colocó aquel mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Si, Raven era realmente muy hermosa, tanto como lo era en su sueño...luego de pensar en eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?!- se dijo de repente sacudiendo la cabeza.  
Bueno, no había nada de malo en creer que Raven era linda, supuso nuestro héroe verde, pero a lo mejor ese no era un buen momento para pensar en esas cosas, ¿Porqué las pensó? para comenzar...

Volvió a contemplar a Raven, recordo que cuando Demente Mod entró en su cabeza, en aquel sueño, él de verdad sintió la necesidad de encontrar a Raven allí, incluso si Demente Mod lo observaba, él quería encontrarla, quería verla, quería besarla...  
... lentamente se acercó más y más a Raven, quien seguía sin despertar, entrecerró sus ojos y fue acercando sus labios a los de ella, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía porque lo hacía, pero ahí estaba él, a punto de besarla.

sus labios apenas se rozaban, cuando Raven abrió los ojos de repente, sobresaltada.  
Chico Bestia dio un salto y se alejó de ella tanto como pudo, lo más rápido que le fue posible, él era un mar de sudor a causa de los nervios.  
Pero Raven al parecer, no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Chico Bestia, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Yo . . . bueno . . . este . . . no... no creas que . . .- tartamudeó al tiempo que se puso de pie  
- ¿Qué sucedió?- dijo ella- ¿Los demás estan bien?  
Un alivio refrescante invadió a Bestita al ver que Raven realmente no sabía lo que él intento hacer.  
- Estan buscando el... ah... estan buscando esa cosa...- dijo- esa fuente de energía, yo me ofrecí a quedarme contigo hasta que despertarás- le sonrío con cierta camaradería.  
Raven de pronto pareció recordar algo y su expresión cambio a una de profunda tristeza  
- Chico Bestia... lo siento- dijo con la mirada triste en el suelo  
- Bromeas?- dijo él- tú me salvaste Raven, si no fuera por tí ¿Quién sabe lo que podría haber hecho?  
- No- dijo Raven, evitando mirarlo a los ojos- ese sueño que tuviste, ese que soñaste durante varios días . . .

La sensación refrescante que aliviaba a Chico Bestia, se esfumó de repente, siendo reemplazada por una hirviente pesadez en su estomago. Como si sus tripas estuvieran peleándose entre ellas.  
- C-Cómo supiste...?- dijo con un tono de voz apenas audible  
- Al contactar con tu mente pude ver todos tus pensamientos, incluyendo el de aquel sueño que no querías que Demente Mod viera...- Raven se veía muy incomoda y apenada.

Ahora Chico Bestia se sentía como si sus tripas estuvieran llevando a cabo la tercera guerra mundial en su estomago. No fue capaz de decir nada  
- Lo siento- repitió Raven- ese sueño...  
- No! No!- la interrumpió él, no quería escuchar palabras de rechazo de parte de Raven, por algún motivo, le aterraba oirlo- olvida eso Raven, solo fue un tonto sueño, ni siquiera sé como llego algo así a mi cabeza

Las palabras de Chico Bestia parecieron dolerle aún más a Raven, sus ojos estaban humedecidos...

- Lo siento- repitió ella con una voz quebrada- "ese tonto sueño" llego a tu cabeza por mi culpa . . .

...

**y bueno, así termina este cap ^w^ gracias a los que me siguen apoyando con este fic xB ahora contesto los comentarios xD**

**alex anonima: jajaja xDDDD lamento haberlos dejado con la duda durante tanto tiempo xDUu espero que la espera halla valido la pena xD (aunque ahora creo que los deje con más intrigas xD) muchas gracias ;u; me alegro muchisimo de que te este gustando ;O;**

**Hikari-black: OMG! muchisimas gracias TwT me alegra muchisimo ver que te gusta :D bueno aquí esta la conti xP lamento la demora xD mil gracias x3 me alegro mucho de que te guste :D**

**Artemisa Neko-chan: mil graciaaaaaaaaaas TwT jajaja bueno, aquí se termina el suspenso del anterior cap, aunque se suman dudas nuevas xD muchisimas gracias por leer y por el comentario :D**

**y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, disfruten el cap leyendolo, tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo ^u^ xD saludos! ^^**


End file.
